Solo en cuanto cierro mis ojos, vuelvo a recordarte
by piikoletacello
Summary: Soy Lydia Lockhart, tengo 19 años y esta es mi historia, quien diría que me enamoraría de un enigmático y misterioso chico peliazul, y parecer ser alguien del pasado que ha venido al futuro, pero… ¿Buscando que? ¿Acaso un alma o un corazón que robar?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola mina! soy Karocharlotte :3 y bueno estoy escribiendo una nueva historia de kuroshitsuji, esta vez el protagonista sera Ciel y la chica de mi historia, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario sera bienvenido y esto apenas comienza, denme una oportunidad, gracias y espero que les guste :3 waa! Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso y esta historia es de mi propiedad. waa! que comienze el show!

**_Siempre en cuanto cierro mis ojos, vuelvo a recordarte..._**

**Capitulo 1**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lydia Lockharth, tengo 19 años y esta es mi historia, mi vida cambio desde que conocí a dos personajes enigmáticos, quienes le darían un cambio muy radical a mi vida. Soy una chica alta, delgada, de cabello lacio y color marron y tez blanca, nada fuera de lo normal y esta es mi historia:

Ese día me encontraba dormida cómodamente, al parecer los ruidos exteriores y mi despertador conspiraron con mi cómodo dormir, y entonces desperté, eran las 9:00 am, era un fin de semana común y corriente, no había escuela, ni trabajo hasta el lunes, me encontraba sola, yo y soledad, bueno con mi pequeño gato "Patrón" quien era un gato de raza azul ruso, es pequeño de color gris y de pelaje corto, denso, afelpado y suave, y claro muy adorable.

Tal vez el día de hoy no tenga nada emocionante que hacer, mas que hacer el aseo en el apartamento, esto de ir a la universidad y estar en la facultad de periodismo me agotan mucho, y más cuando trabajo después de mis estudios, tal vez no tenga necesidad de trabajar, mis padres me pueden cubrir todos los gastos sin problemas, aunque este lejos de casa, los extraño , aunque no se si ellos a mi, nunca tuvieron tiempo para mi, solo son empresarios, ocupados con sus vidas rutinantes y somáticas, siempre quise ir al parque de diversiones o al parque junto a ellos pero vivían demasiado ocupados, mas bien viven para su trabajo, pero bueno, siempre desde chica he sido muy solitaria e independiente, y trabajo para poder comprarme uno que otro capricho que quiera, y claro, practicando lo que mas amo, el periodismo, lo cual es lo que estudio y en un dos años más seré una profesional, cuando termine mi carrera.

En la universidad, tengo muchos amigos, muy alegres y divertidos y yo… soy un poco introvertida, más bien con la gente que no conozco, ya cuando me dan confianza, me muestro tal y como soy, pero con Darren, Ian y Steve que son de mis mejores amigos en clase, son la excepción y junto a ellos hacemos de las nuestras, nos llaman "el cuarto poder", porque somos los estudiantes de periodismo más destacados de segundo año, y estamos a cargo de varias secciones del periódico universitario y algunas revistas.

Vivo en un apartamento grande, creo que demasiado para mi y el pequeño Patrón, tiene 4 habitaciones, yo solamente ocupo una, pero mama insistió que así cuando venga a visitarme, lo cual solo a echo una vez cada año desde que entre a la universidad, no tendría que pagar un hotel y seria mas cómodo descansar en mi departamento, pero había pensado en tener algunos roommates para no sentirme sola, pero aun lo estoy pensando.

Un cuarto lo hice mi estudio, donde tengo todo mi material de la escuela, hago trabajos y estudios e inclusive tengo mi pequeña mini biblioteca y hasta cuarto de entretenimiento, me encanta escribir, es lo que me llena y amo, me gusta mucho la filosofía, la literatura, las letras y la historia. Si, soy una nerd, losé, Darren se burla mucho de mi, siempre me dice nerd, oh Ladybook, porque cuando no estamos escribiendo o redactando notas y entrevistas, siempre tengo un libro a la mano, a veces los tres vienen a mi departamento cuando tenemos demasiados trabajos, y nos pasamos toda la noche en mi estudio trabajando. O vemos películas en nuestros días libres o nos reunimos para charlar y comer pizza y todo eso, aunque algunas chicas me molestan por juntarme con hombres, y especialmente con ello que son los chicos más guapos y destacados de la facultad pero ellos son como mis hermanos y somos un gran equipo, nunca me han faltado al respeto y son muy amables, y trabajamos muy bien.

Pero bueno, he terminado de limpiar muy rápido todo, porque me gusta tener todo en orden, solamente me queda lavar mi ropa, pero me he quedado sin detergente, creo que tendré que ir de compras, y por algunos víveres, pues es hora de arreglarme para ir al supermercado.

En la entrada del edificio.

- Sebastián ¿Falta mucho para que nos den el apartamento? Estoy impaciente.- decía un joven de cabello azul y ojos zafiros, con mucha molestia.

-Pronto Amo Ciel, solo necesito hablar con el encargado del lugar, por favor espere un poco más.- dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro oscuro.

Mientras el hombre de cabellos oscuros, hablaba con el encargado, el chico se encontraba sentado, en una pequeña sala de espera que tenían en la entrada del edificio, mientras esperaba a su compañero. En eso vio como iba una chica con un carrito con bolsas de supermercado y dos más en sus brazos, hacia las escaleras, la cual se veía en aprietos.

-Que chica tan débil y patética, supongo que necesita ayuda- pensaba mientras estaba cómodamente en el sillón, del cual se levanto para auxiliar a la joven con las bolsas.

-¡Se me van a caer los víveres!, waa!- cuando una bolsa de su brazo derecho se le resbalo y pronto se vio detenida por el joven de cabello azul oscuro.

-No se preocupe señorita la he detenido, permítame ayudarla por favor- la chica se había quedado sorprendida, pero acepto la ayuda del joven, mientras Sebastián observaba la escena desde lejos, un poco sorprendido, pero después esbozando una sonrisa.

Así subieron hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Lydia.

-Pasa es por aquí- le dijo la chica, mientras Ciel observaba el lugar, le parecía agradable, hasta que llegaron a la cocina y pusieron todas las bolsas, en el comedor.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, mi nombre es Lydia Lockhart, mucho gusto- mientras le tendía la mano, el chico correspondió.

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, no hay porque, es hora de que me retire- dijo el chico, cuando fue detenido por la joven.

-¡Espera Ciel!, ¿No quieres tomar algo antes de irte?, una bebida ¿agua, refresco o jugo?- este se quedo pensando, que seria mejor aceptarlo ya que Sebastián iba a demorar con eso.

-Claro, ¿por que no?- acepto y tomo asiento en el comedor, mientras Lydia iba por las bebidas.

-Muy elegante y reluciente este lugar- dijo cuando apareció la chica, y lo alcanzo a escuchar.

– ¿Eso crees? Gracias, ¿perdona mi intromisión, pero acaso tu y el otro señor, son los que vienen a rentar el apartamento de a lado? Lo siento si me veo entrometida.

-Si, eso esperamos, la aprobación del dueño del lugar- dijo Ciel -

¡Que bien, seremos vecinos!- dijo alegre la chica.

En eso sonó el timbre y era Sebastián, y se levanta la chica de su lugar en eso se tropieza y Ciel con una velocidad inhumana logro sostenerla muy cerca de la puerta en eso se abre y lo empuja y eso hace que sin querer pierda el equilibrio y quedara arriba de ella, Sebastián se quedo impactado ante tal escena que pareciera que quedaron de una forma que pudiera mal interpretarse.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, aquí subiendo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario sera bienvenido, que lo disfruten :)**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Vaya!, Joven amo disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado- decía Sebastián, que con la mano tapo su boca, mientras evitaba reírse.

-¡Idiota!, no es lo que tú crees, ¡todo es tú culpa!- exclamo Ciel molesto, mientras que Lydia desde abajo, contemplaba al joven azulino, cuando este de repente bajo su mirada y se percato de que seguía en la misma posición, y en seguida se quito rápidamente.

-Emm…. disculpa, este tipo abrió la puerta y perdí el equilibrio- le dio la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

-No te preocupes Ciel, está bien- decía la chica, quien se levanto rápidamente.

-Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos, gracias señorita Lydia por todo- dijo Ciel quien salió primero y Sebastián se despide, mientras iban caminando por el pasillo iban conversando.

-Joven amo, es ella una alma apetitosa, ¿no lo cree?- decía el de cabellos negros.

-Sí, pero primero, quiero acabar con esto, necesito investigar sobre lo que sucedió y quiero recuperarla y largarme de aquí- dijo el chico quien se detuvo, en una puerta.

- Es aquí, joven amo, el nuevo lugar donde viviremos- enseguida entro Ciel, al parecer el mayordomo, con sus habilidades inhumanas, había acomodado todas las cosas del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Lydia:

-¡Vaya!, se ven muy simpáticos, ellos dos, pero Ciel… siento como si lo hubiera conocido de hace mucho tiempo…- decía mientras estaba recargada en la pared

-Pero, soy por lo general soy tímida con los extraños y con el no… ¡Que cosas estoy diciendo!, el tan solo es un chico, bueno ni tanto, parece tener 15 o 16 años, pero waa!, solo echare la ropa a lavar - se daba pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza y se dirigía al cuarto de lavado.

**Día siguiente, en la facultad.**

-¡Hola Lydia! ¿Cómo estas?- decía un chico de pelo marrón, largo y un poco ondulado, tez morena, una chaqueta color guindo y unos jeans azul, junto a una mochila color verde.

-tú siempre con mucha energía Darren, he estado muy bien- mientras que seguido de el estaba un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro lacio corto y con anteojos, suéter negro y debajo una camisa de rayas blancas y negras, jeans azul oscuro.

-Buenos días Lydia- dijo el chico de cabellos negros

– Buenos días Ian, te he traído esto- decía la chica, mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro.

–Ya lo he terminado de leer, espero un día me enseñes un poco de francés, para poder entender un poco más el significado de este libro.

-Claro, cuando quieras- En eso viene Steve muy enérgico, un chico pelirrojo, pelo corto, tez blanca, con un piercing en la ceja, chaqueta azul y pantalón blanco.

-Mis chavos, my lady, les tengo un notición, acá muy extremo, como ya saben ya se va a acabar el semestre y las vacaciones de primavera se acercan, y por haber hecho bien nuestro trabajo, será recompensado, nos pagaran un viaje a la playa, solamente que para disfrutar del maravilloso sol, tenemos una ultima publicación y es mucho trabajo, así que para poder disfrutar más rápido de las vacaciones, hay que acelerar nuestro ritmo, bueno Darren tú estarás encargado de la sección de la sección de deportes y finanzas, Ian tu estarás encargado de la sección de tecnología, y crónicas, Lady usted será de cultura y de sociales, y yo de las columnas y noticias locales, ¡Así que a trabajar!.

-¡Finanzas! lo más aburrido, hubiera preferido sociales, así podría hablar con más chicas.

-por mi esta bien- dijo el chico de anteojos.

-Steve, yo nunca me encargado de sociales, significa que ¿tendré que ir por toda la ciudad a buscar eventos?- dijo la chica un poco preocupada

-Así es Lady, una buena oportunidad, para aprender otras áreas, ¿no cree?- decía el chico pelirrojo.

-Emm… bueno, daré lo mejor que pueda- con una sonrisa falsa, que más bien era de nervios, así salieron los chicos, a hacer su trabajo, más tarde ya se encontraba Lydia en la calle, con su estuche de la cámara emprendió su camino por las calles, investigando sobre los próximos eventos sociales de la ciudad cuando menos lo espero ya se había tornado oscuro.

-Solo perdí mi tiempo, la mayoría de los negocios están cerrados, debo hacer esto mañana, más temprano, mejor regresare a casa.-

A dos calles de llegar al lugar donde había estacionado su automóvil, sintió detrás de ella que alguien la empezó a seguir, con pasos apresurados y cuando llego el momento en que sin darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo, volteaba y solo veía una figura negra, la luz le proyectaba de espaldas al sospechoso hombre que la seguía, sin darle la oportunidad de ver su rostro claramente, presa del pánico, gritaba ayuda, ni una persona se veía en la calle.

-Todo es mi culpa, no debí haber venido por este lado, sin haberme fijado que oscurecería pronto!- corrió hacia un calle y perdió de vista a su seguidor, mientras se escondía a lado de una basurero.

-Espero que no me encuentre- de cuclillas y abrazando sus pies, cuando asomo su cabeza, y vio que era el mismo sujeto que la perseguía.

-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño, te lo suplico!- exclamo la chica, poniendo una mano enfrente, después observo que el sujeto portaba un cuchillo, y se había puesto el gorro de su sudadera y unos lentes oscuros, con los cuales no podía ver quien era, la persona que la tenia presa del pánico.

-Las niñas bonitas, no deben andar solitas por las noches…- mientras daba sus pasos más acercándose más a ella, cuando inesperadamente apareció un hombre de cabello largo plateado, de túnicas negras, y un sombrero largo, produciendo una risa extraña.

-hi hi hi… será mejor que deje a la señorita de una vez, no es así ¿Lady Rae?- _solamente abrasé más mis pies, agache mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando se torno un silencio total, y solo sentí que me dieron una palmada en la cabeza._

_-_Ya paso Lady, puedes levantarte estas a salvo hi hi hi…- _Sera que este tipo esta demente, esa sonrisa y esa vestimenta, es verdad que el Halloween se acerca, pero será algún loco._

-¿No le apetece un té? Supongo que se encuentra algo alterada- _retrocedí y lo mire un poco desconfiada, pues no le conocía, pero de alguna manera, lo sentí un poco familiar._

- Esta bien, no le hare daño, tengo mi negocio cerca de aquí, y si te da miedo puedes salir de el, no me molestare. _No podía ver sus ojos, pero si su sonrisa y no se porque, pero accedí, camine con el por la calle y llegamos a su negocio, el cual estaba lleno de ataúdes, solo me quede en shock, varias calaveras y telarañas adornaban el lugar, con unas velas que iluminaban totalmente el lugar, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror, pero no me dio miedo, me ofreció tomar asiento, arriba de un ataúd, lo tome, mientras se alejo a preparar el te, cuando me dio curiosidad y camine alrededor del lugar y vi los esqueletos, abrí algunos ataúdes y me tope con unos libros, cuando uno de ellos llamo mi atención, era color café oscuro y con letras doradas decía "Phantomhive", cuando apareció el hombre de cabellos plata, con una bandeja con dos tazas de te._

-hi hi hi… si que es usted muy curiosa por lo que veo.- _Deje el libro en su lugar y tome asiento donde estaba con anterioridad, y tome una taza de te._

-Lo siento mucho, soy una entrometida, discúlpeme señor, ¿esto es una funeraria?-

- Así es, no me he presentado soy Undertaker, el administrador y dueño de este lugar, cuando quiera probar alguno de mis ataúdes, lo puede hacer hi hi hi…-

-Yo soy Lydia Lockhart, quiero agradecerle por salvarme de aquel tipo, de verdad estaba muy asustada y no sabía que hacer-

-Como agradecimiento, ¿podemos platicar un momento?- _un poco dudosa, accedí._

_-¿_Nunca ha escuchado sobre las vidas pasadas?- _supongo que solo quiere alguien con quien platicar un rato._

- Muy poco, pues supongo que fuimos personas distintas, en diferentes épocas, con la misma personalidad.

-Mmm cerca.., si es correcto lo que dices, vidas pasadas, diferentes épocas, solo que todas ellas tienen en común, que se comparten un poco la esencia del alma, quiero decir que puedes tener algo parecido, pero no siempre es la personalidad de tu ultima vida, e incluso el karma tiene que ver con esto, si te portaste mal en la otra vida, pagas el castigo en la siguiente y así sucesivamente.

-¿ehh? Señor, usted se me hace familiar, ¿es posible que lo haya conocido en mi vida pasada?-

-Yo te conozco muy bien…- _En eso sonó mi celular, y conteste era Ian, se había preocupado porque no le había hablado, si había llegado con bien a mi casa, cuando vi la hora era demasiado tarde._

- Disculpe Undertaker, me tengo que ir, le agradezco todo y por el té que preparo.-

-Cuando quiera señorita Rae, usted puede venir a conversar con su viejo amigo cuando quiera, hi hi hi…- En eso sali, camine rápido, encendí el automóvil y me fui a casa.

**En la funeraria.**

-Oh Lady Rae, veo que usted no recuerda nada aún, y el Conde aún no la ha encontrado, es una gran ventaja para mi… hi hi hi…, con esto ya ha empezado el juego, veamos que sucede durante el.- decía para el mismo, mientras bebía una taza de té.

**Es todo por hoy, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. atte: Karocharlotte:3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, ya subiendo nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten, cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido, Gracias espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Capitulo 3 **

**En el apartamento. **

-Si que ha sido un día difícil hoy, verdad Patrón?- le decía mientras acariciaba al felino que se encontraba recostado en sus piernas.

-Ese señor Undertaker, por que me es tan familiar, estoy segura que jamás lo he visto, pero es como si fuera, mmm esperen….- Empieza a recordar todo lo que sucedió y la platica que sostuvo con el shinigami.

-El dijo que me conocía bien, ¿o le recordare a alguien, porque me llamaba Rae?…- se encontraba en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Salga de ahí rápidamente!- _solamente abrí la puerta vi un fuego inmenso, y a la señora Mckenzie que corrió velozmente, me puse rápidamente unos zapatos y un abrigo, tome a Patrón entre mis brazos, cuando iba a salir era demasiado tarde, el fuego era un obstáculo en mi camino, solo pensé que hoy era el peor día de mi vida y que tal vez para culminarlo, ¡moriría!, primero lo que paso en la calle y ahora un incendio, realmente la vida me esta dejando de sonreír, cuando vi de repente a un hombre, de cabellos negros, tez blanca, de rasgos muy finos._

-¡rápido señorita por aquí!- _vi que me hacía señas y corrí cuando callo un pedazo de techo en llamas y me bloqueo el paso, solamente estaba entre la puerta y el techo caído, no podía ir para ningún lado, solo apreté y abrasé más a Patrón, cuando de repente vi que ese hombre se acerco y todo se volvió negro._

-¡Señorita Lydia se encuentra bien! Por favor, ¡despierte!- _escuche que me decían, y era la señora Mckenzie, quien tenia un alcohol en sus manos._

_-_Gracias a dios que despertó, ¿te encuentras bien mi niña?, debe agradecer a los nuevos vecinos ellos te salvaron, en especial el señor Sebastián.-

-¡¿Mi patrón?! ¿Dónde esta_?- En eso vi que se acerco el señor Sebastián con el en brazos._

-Tome.- _me lo entrego, y detrás de el estaba Ciel, mirándome, estoy segura que algo quiere decirme, a lo mejor es algo penoso, supongo yo._

-Muchas Gracias por salvar mi vida, señor Sebastián_.- En eso se acerco a mí el encargado del edificio._

-Se ha quemado parte de su apartamento joven Lydia, no podrá quedarse en el hasta que se hagan las reparaciones, pero creo que si podrá sacar algunas de sus cosas por mientras...- decía el encargado del lugar.

_Solo en mi mente pensaba ¿Dónde rayos voy a dormir? ¿Cómo iré a la universidad? ¿Qué pensaran mis papas de esto? ¿Se habrán quemado mis ropas? ¿Mi bolsa se habrá salvado? Es donde tengo dinero, ¿será peligroso quedarme en un hotel?, solamente me quede sentada en el suelo, cruce y abrasé mis pies, agache mi cabeza, cuando de repente, alguien me hablo._

-Señorita Lydia, mi Joven amo, quisiera entablar una conversación con usted.- volteé y ahí estaba Ciel.

-Señorita Lydia, permítame decirle que no se tiene que preocupar esta noche por donde dormir, puede quedarse con nosotros en nuestra mansión, dado a que nuestro apartamento resulto dañado como el suyo, nos regresaremos inmediatamente a ella, espero y acepte la invitación.- _ Me dio su mano, y me ayudo a levantarme, no sé porque pero siento algo cuando veo a Ciel y no sé que es, pero acepte sin duda._

-Gracias Ciel, espero no ser una molestia.- le sonreí y así nos dirigimos a la mansión, el trayecto duro media hora, el lugar al parecer se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, cuando llegamos, me quede impresionada, era una mansión al estilo de la época victoriana, realmente parecía sacado de una película o libro, así que entre y el interior era realmente hermoso, sin duda jamás pensé en estar en un lugar así.

-Bienvenida, hemos preparado una habitación para usted- entre a la habitación y vi que la acomodaron perfectamente, y con una decoración muy femenina, era como si esto hubiera sido planeado.

-Ya sus cosas fueron traídas a la habitación, en unos momentos se le llamara para la cena, por favor póngase cómoda mientras tanto, con su permiso.- _Salió el señor Sebastián, me puse emocionada, era como estar en un palacio, y ser una princesa, mire el baño y era realmente grande, y la cama realmente cómoda, me recosté un rato y me puse a pensar en varias cosas, ¿si Ciel era dueño de un lugar asombroso como este, porque rentar un apartamento? ¿Sera hijo de algunos multimillonarios?, ¿o tal vez, querrá independizarse de sus padres y vivir el solo? bueno tal vez me vea muy entrometida al preguntarle, pero yo quiero saber, no puedo evitar mi intromisión, esto es un poco raro._

Así se quedo Lydia reflexionando, porque Ciel y Sebastián dos chicos extraños, rentaron un apartamento, teniendo una mansión, pensando que son alguna clase de multimillonarios, o que tal vez Ciel quiera ser independiente de sus padres, mientras en la habitación del chico.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas acabar con Grell?, ese shinigami , desde siempre nos causa problemas, y por su culpa se inicio el incendio, ahora tenemos que retrasar un poco nuestros planes, así que debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, no estamos en nuestra época y por lo tanto tenemos que adaptarnos a esta.

- Lo siento mi joven amo.- mientras le ayudaba a prepararse para la cena, trayendo un conjunto de ropa, la cual consistía en unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de rayas blancas y negras, una sudadera.

-Como es posible, que en la actualidad sean muy descuidados con su códigos de vestimenta, tsk.

- Esta todo listo, llamare a la señorita Lockhart para la cena.- mientras iban en el pasillo.

-Ten cuidado con ella que no sospeche nada de nosotros, en el tiempo que se encuentre de invitada en la mansión, solo acepte hospedarla, debido a que nuestra culpa se incendio su apartamento.

-Entendido.- Después de haber dejado a Ciel en el comedor, en eso el mayordomo se dirige hacia la habitación de la joven, quien ya se encontraba lista para la cena.

-Si que tienen una mansión enorme.- comentaba la joven de pelo marrón.

-Así es, este lugar pertenece a la familia Phantomhive y a pasado de generación en generación a los miembros de su familia- decía el mayordomo.

-Vaya, ¿pero porque si tienen una hermosa mansión, rentaron un apartamento en la ciudad?- En eso entran al comedor.

-Eso podría ser un tema el cual, usted y el joven amo pueden conversar en otra ocasión por el momento por favor disfrute, de la cena que ha sido preparada.- La joven toma asiento, y del otro extremo se encuentra Ciel.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Ciel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el joven peliazul, detuvo su acción de tomar los alimentos.

-Claro Señorita, la escucho.

-¿Porque teniendo esta hermosa mansión, estaban rentando un apartamento?- el joven quedo un poco, sorprendido, pues sentía que era un poco grosero, que sea la chica muy directa.

-Es porque estoy buscando a alguien.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, soy periodista e indagar es mi especialidad.

-No se preocupe, tengo alguien ayudándome con el caso.

-¿y tus padres? ¿Qué dicen acerca de esto?

-Ellos murieron, hace tiempo.

-Oh realmente lo siento, no debí preguntar.- En eso, la chica tomo sus cubiertos y se dedico a cenar, habiendo así un silencio entre los dos, solamente el sonido de los cubiertos era el único que se escucha, habiendo terminado la cena se dirigieron a la sala a tomar un te.

-¿Apetece más te, señorita Lockhart?- decía el mayordomo demoniaco.

-No gracias señor Sebastián- en eso se retiro con el carrito que llevaba el te dejándolos solos.

-Ciel, discúlpame por la pregunta de hace rato, tal vez te traje malos recuerdos, ¿no es así?

-No…, ellos están muertos, no tiene uno que estarse lamentando por siempre, ¿y que me dice de usted? – Decía mientras bebía el te.

-Soy estudiante de periodismo, segundo año en la universidad, tengo 19 años.

-Nunca había oído de chicas en el periodismo, o al menos casi no abundan en ese campo.

-Lo sé, pero amo mucho mi carrera, ¿sabes el poder que tienen las palabras? Solamente unas cuantas pueden decir mucho, más que cientos de ellas.

-Si losé, espero leer un día algo de su trabajo.

-Gracias, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17 años siempre.

-Como que siempre? ¿Me da la impresión de que te conocido antes? ¿Sabes?, el día de hoy casi fui atacada por un hombre en la calle, pero otro raro me salvo, era como sacado de un cuento de terror, creo que su nombre era Undertaker.- en eso Ciel casi escupe el te que bebía y miro enseguida a Sebastián.

-¿Disculpa ese hombre, no tenia una risa algo peculiar?

-Sí, ¿acaso lo conoces?, era muy amable y se puso a platicar de algo conmigo, me llamaba Lady Rae, algo extraño el hombre- Ciel dejo caer su taza de te al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Ciel?- decía la chica un poco asustada.

´-¡Rae!- Ciel corrió hacia ella, y esta se levanto, y sorprendida con el acto hecho por el joven peliazul, enseguida se desvaneció, en eso cuando iba a levantarla, se oscureció todo el lugar.

solamente se escucho a alguien carcajeándose.

-¡Sal, ya se que eres tú!- decía Ciel molesto, cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad y salio Undertaker.

- hi hi hi… ya veo que tiene a su damisela Conde- Ciel y Sebastián se pusieron en posición.

-Porque tanta rudeza, Si apenas esto comienza, su damisela no sabe nada, no sabe quien fue, es difícil que vuelva a ser la de antes, pobre Conde… Ser castigado por los dioses por este demonio, quitándole lo más preciado, ¿pero he sido generoso no lo cree?, encontré a su damisela primero por usted, solamente que en lo siguiente no puedo ayudarlo, que ella recuerde todo, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Se vuelve a oscurecer de nuevo un instante y otra vez regreso a la normalidad, Lydia seguía inconsciente.

-Es ella Sebastián- decía Ciel a su demonio.

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy, Gracias. Karocharlotte:3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos chicos, les traigo el capitulo 4, trato de subir lo más seguido que pueda, si alguien se interesa por mi humilde fic, dejen cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido n_n espero que estén bien, gracias por leer, esto ya se empieza a poner emocionante waaa! **

**Capitulo 4**

-Porque tanta rudeza, Si apenas esto comienza, su damisela no sabe nada, no sabe quien fue, es difícil que vuelva a ser la de antes, pobre Conde… Ser castigado por los dioses por este demonio, quitándole lo más preciado, ¿pero he sido generoso no lo cree?, encontré a su damisela primero por usted, solamente que en lo siguiente no puedo ayudarlo, que ella recuerde todo, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Se vuelve a oscurecer de nuevo un instante y otra vez regreso a la normalidad, y Undertaker había desaparecido. Lydia aún seguía inconsciente.

-Es ella Sebastián- decía Ciel a su demonio.

-Sebastián llévala a su habitación, por favor-Se quedo Ciel, sentado en un sillón meditando y empieza a recordar.

* _Recuerdos de Ciel_

En la Mansión Phantomhive, época victoriana:

-¡Ciel! ¡Como Estas!- venia corriendo muy enérgica, su prima y prometida Elizabeth Middford, una joven alta, de esbelta figura, cabello rubio y piel blanca como la porcelana, vistiendo un vestido color rosa.

-¡Lizzy! ¿Qué pasa?- En eso la cara de Elizabeth se torno a una más triste, Ciel se da cuenta de ello, y ella baja su cabeza.

-Ciel, necesitamos hablar, tengo algo que decirte y creo que este es el momento, ahora que estamos solos- decía la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Te escucho- decía el Joven, mientras dejaba el libro que hace unos momentos esta leyendo.

-Ciel… quiero decirte que… estoy enamorada del alguien más…- ella empezó romper en llanto, mientras el se quedo sorprendido.

-¿¡Que es lo que dices!? Pero ¡Elizabeth!- decía un Ciel que empezaba a molestarse.

-No esperaba que lo tomaras bien, pero es la verdad, me enamore de alguien más, no es mi intención hacerte daño querido Ciel, porque eres mi primo favorito después de todo, a quien le tengo mucho cariño y amo, pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, así que prefiero sincerarme que hacernos más daño, solo pido tú perdón, por favor- decía la joven que volvió a romper en llanto, mientras estaba hincada a los pies de Ciel, solamente veía como corrían las lagrimas de ella, el realmente la empezaba a querer, aunque en un principio no correspondía su amor, pero poco a poco lo empezaba a hacer, para su sorpresa era un poco tarde, pues el corazón de ella le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Y dime ¿Quién es?, por favor levántate Elizabeth- la joven miro hacia arriba y el la levanto y la sentó en su lugar.

-Es el Joven Conde Allan Windstor, el realmente es amable conmigo, nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y llevamos tiempo con estos sentimientos que ya no los podemos ocultar más y me ha pedido matrimonio secretamente, solamente te he dicho a ti de esto, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo lo que viene y hablar con mis padres, estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste, se que desde niños nos comprometieron, ¿pero no crees que todos tenemos derecho de enamorarnos de quien queramos?, se que tú comprenderás querido primo, así que te lo pido por favor.

-Esta bien querida Elizabeth, comprendo perfectamente, te deseo toda la felicidad en tú próximo matrimonio, entonces así, nuestro compromiso se ha roto, ahora solamente seremos primos, y si ese Windstor te ofende puedes decirme y yo hablo "amablemente" con el.

-¡Gracias Ciel!, eres fantástico, sabía que comprenderías después de todo, ¡Te quiero mucho!- se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo, ya no como su prometida, ahora solo como su querida prima, se despidió y ahí se quedo el joven sentado reflexionando, no podía obligar a su prima a quererlo, pues el bien que se lo merecía la hizo sufrir en un principio cuando aún no le correspondía, pensando a que tal vez si no se caso con ella, no podría volver a casarse con alguien más, pues era realmente difícil que alguien lo conociera tan bien y sepa quien en verdad es el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, el perro guardián de la reina.

El día de la Boda de Elizabeth y Allan Windstor había llegado muy rápido y se celebraba en la mansión de los Middford, en el elegante jardín que el lugar contaba, con una elegante decoración de rosas blancas por el lugar, las sillas acomodadas con un elegante diseño barroco color marrón y por en medio del camino una alfombra color roja que llegaba hasta una mini capilla blanca con rosas y flores blancas alrededor, los invitados se encontraban sentados, Ciel se ubicaba sentado hasta la parte de atrás, junto a Sebastián y los sirvientes, cuando empezó la ceremonia, y venia Lizzy con un elegante vestido blanco, largo con unas perlas blancas como detalle, el pelo suelto y rizado, con su largo velo, junto a quien seria su próximo esposo, un hombre joven, alto, esbelto, pelo rubio como el de su prometida, corto, tez blanca y de un rostro muy fino, que esboza una sonrisa. Después de haber dado el Sí, se festejo un banquete en el jardín, los ahora esposos radiaban una alegría y felicidad, y se acercaron al joven Phantomhive.

-¡Ciel! ¡Hola! Gracias por venir- decía la joven al peliazul.

-Claro, si hubiera faltado a tu boda, sería imperdonable.

-Quiero presentarte a mi ahora esposo Allan Windstor- Se saludaron los dos caballeros.

-Es un gusto conocer al perro guardián de la reina, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, también quiero agradecer por su amabilidad ante mi Elizabeth, y por comprender nuestra situación.- decía el joven con un poco de pena.

- No se preocupe, el gusto es mío, les deseo mucha felicidad en esta nueva etapa- la pareja se despidió después de un tiempo de charla con el Conde, en eso exhausto, busco un lugar donde tomar un respiro, fue donde en el enorme jardín encontró un fuente y una banca, donde pudo sentarse a descansar un momento.

-Estoy demasiado exhausto, Sebastián búscame algo de te, por favor.- En eso se quedo el Conde solo, poniéndose cómodo cuando escucho al parecer a una dama llorando, en eso se levanto de su lugar, y encontró a una joven dama, de tez blanca, cabello marrón, ondulado, delgada, con un vestido azul oscuro y en su cuello un elegante collar con una piedra azul, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus pies.

-¿Disculpe señorita se encuentra bien?- decía el joven Phantomhive, cuando este le dio su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Si discúlpeme por mostrarme de esta forma, joven- quien se secaba las lagrimas con sus manos y este le ofrece un pañuelo.

-Si quiere puede sentarse por acá, se encuentra una banca y sería más cómodo que estar en el suelo.- En eso los dos volvieron a la banca donde se había sentado el conde hace unos momentos y tomaron asiento y empezó una conversación entre ellos dos.

-Que pena me da, que me viera soltando mis lagrimas, mejor hubiera hecho como si no me habría visto, nadie querría hacerle caso a una don nadie como yo.

-No puedo ver a una dama llorar sin hacer nada, seria grosero, pero eso de ser nadie, todos somos alguien, con o sin honores, tu existencia te hace ser alguien.

-Vaya que filosófico eres, hahaha.- se empieza a reír la joven y el chico se quedo un poco sorprendido, cuando esta le extiende su mano.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Ann Bennet, pero puede llamarme Rae.- decía la joven con un semblante más alegre y este corresponde su saludo.

-El mío es Ciel Phantomhive.- la joven tapo su boca con sus manos, sorprendida.

-¡Phantomhive! He oído de usted mucho, ¡El perro guardián de la reina!, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Ciel no sabia que hacer, pero se limito a responder solo lo esencial.

-16 años.

-¡Vaya, tenemos la misma edad!, yo lo imaginaba más grande, pero que sorpresa que usted sea muy joven, aparte disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero usted es atractivo también- Ciel se puso rojo como un tomate, y Sebastián se encontraba escondido por un arbusto viendo toda la escena a su alrededor, tapando su boca para evitar que se escucharan sus carcajadas.

-Disculpe, fui muy atrevida ¿verdad?, todo mundo me dice que soy muy directa, lo siento.

-Emm, no se preocupe, gracias por tal cumplido.- Ciel no sabía que decir, pues no era común ser elogiado por su belleza por una dama joven, no era común de su época, en eso aparece Sebastián con dos tazas de te, le entrega uno a su amo y a la dama.

-Muchas Gracias, que amable de su parte - decía la joven contenta.

-Gracias- decía el joven, en eso se escucharon las campanas que anunciaban la hora de la cena, y empezaba a oscurecer, en eso se levantaron y empezaron a caminar Ciel y Sebastián, cuando se percataron de que la Joven Rae no los sigue y regresan.

-¿Por qué no viene?- decía Ciel.

-Yo soy una pariente del Conde Windstor, pero he venido sola, en representación de mi familia, la verdad no quiero estar sola en la cena, prefiero ir a la habitación de la mansión.

-La invito a usted a acompañarme en la velada, así no estará sola, ¿Qué dice usted?- La joven de cabello marrón es la que se puso ahora roja.

-Me da pena, demasiada con usted.

-No tiene porque tenerla, vamos deme su mano- En eso ella le dio su mano y se fueron a la Cena juntos, entraron al salón principal de la Mansión Middford, y cuando entraron, muchos de los invitados se sorprendieron de verlos juntos.

-¿Por que rayos nos miran?- decía el peliazul.

Desde lo lejos, Elizabeth y Allan, miraban a los que una vez fueron sus prometidos.

-Mira querido Allan, sin querer Ciel y Rae se han conocido, ¿no crees que es el destino?.

-Si, es como si después de todo, no fuéramos los malos del cuento, y me siento un poco más aliviado, ella comprendió perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia a ti y se lo agradezco.

-Ciel también lo hizo, aunque su manera de ser sea fría y seria, se que en el fondo es de lo más dulce y gentil, a su manera, y supo comprender los mios también, espero que ellos dos puedan llevarse bien ¿verdad querido?- decía una Elizabeth con una sonrisa a su esposo, y a lo lejos seguían Ciel y Rae caminando por todo el elegante salón.

-Seguramente, es por mi, mis padres y hermanos murieron hace poco, en un viaje rumbo a Oxford, donde fueron asaltados, y yo fui la única que no fui a ese viaje, pensaron que no iba a venir a la boda de mi primo, el y yo estábamos comprometidos, pero rompimos nuestro compromiso, pero aun así quedamos en buenos términos y nos llevamos bien, lo quiero mucho, pero se que el nunca me quiso y yo tampoco estoy segura de haberlo amado pero estoy feliz de que la señorita Elizabeth sea su esposa, a pesar de todo lo que me paso, voy a seguir adelante con la mansión y los negocios, aunque yo la verdad soy escritora.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, vayamos a tomar asiento.

En eso fueron a su mesa a tomar sus lugares y Ciel le conto su situación con Elizabeth, nunca había conocido a alguien con una historia similar a la suya, solo que la de ella no incluía trabajos de vida o muerte ni de peligro y demonios, pero no eran tan distintos después de todo y un poco afectado por la situaciones se encontraba muy sensible aunque no lo mostrara, y así se hace de gran amistad con la joven Rae, dos corazones solitarios.

**Es todo por hoy, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, hasta la próxima. Atte Karocharlotte :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, aquí subiendo mi historia casi un mes sin subir, discúlpenme me ocupe mucho en el trabajo, pero ya me dio tiempo de escribir, gracias por los reviews de anonimus30, un guest y a patyto35, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo un poco calmado, pero es necesario para la acción que más adelante vendrá, sin más les dejo, Gracias. n_n waa! **

**Capitulo 5**

Ciel, después de haber terminando de recordar el momento en que conoció a Rae, ahora vuelve a encontrarse con ella, pero con un nombre diferente, en su físico no cambio mucho, solo que su cabello es lacio, cuando era ondulado, volvió a nacer siendo una persona tal vez un poco diferente, pero sin embargo sigue conservando su misma esencia, con la esperanza de volver a hacerla recordar toda su vida anterior.

En eso aparece Sebastián, a donde se encontraba su amo.

-Bocchan, la Joven Lydia, se encuentra descansando en su habitación.

-Ya veo, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo acabar con todo esto? ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo rayos, voy a hacer que se acuerde de todo, sin parecer algun tipo loco?.

-Yo creo, que lo mejor es dejar que la señorita este aquí un tiempo, puede tratar de acercarse más a ella, en lo que yo me encargo de buscar el método para regresar las cosas a la normalidad, usted seria de mucha ayuda con eso, tratando de hacerle recordar su vida anterior.

-Odio esperar, soy demasiado impaciente, me gustan que las cosas se hagan de la manera más rápida posible, ¡rayos! Si no hay otra opción, no tengo nada más que hacerlo de esta forma.

-Muy bien, será mejor que descanse usted también Bocchan.

-Si, tienes razón.

Mientras en los apartamentos, venia corriendo un joven de cabello negro y anteojos, cuando vio, varias personas cargando sus cosas, entre ellas a la señora Mckenzie.

-¡Sra Mckenzie! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.

-Hola pequeño Ian, hubo un incendio, y veras que 3 apartamentos resultaron dañados, el de los nuevos inquilinos, el de la pequeña Lydia y el mío, pero por el humo todos los del piso tendrán que dormir fuera de los suyos.

-¡¿Y donde se encuentra ella?!, ¡¿Esta bien?!.

-¡Calma chico!, ella se encuentra bien, se fue con los nuevos inquilinos, quienes la rescataron y ofrecieron llevarla con ella a un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, le hablare a su teléfono.

-Hasta luego muchacho.

Ian saca su teléfono y le marca.

En la mansión, habitación de Lydia.

(Ring…) El sonido del móvil, hace que despierte Lydia.

-Emm… ¿Qué? ¿No estaba con Ciel, en la Sala de estar? ¡Oh el teléfono!

En el Teléfono:

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Lydia, ¡¿Cómo estas?!, supe lo que paso en tu apartamento, y vine rápidamente a verte, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Claro, casi moría, me pasaron muchas cosas hoy, un hombre me seguía por las calles, realmente pensé que me haría algo, y después llegue a mi apartamento y empezó de la nada a incendiarse, realmente tuve un día muy malo, quede atrapada en medio del fuego, pero mis nuevos vecinos me salvaron, y me trajeron con ellos a su casa.

-¿Osea quieres decir que ellos, tienen su casa?

-Si, solo rentaron en la ciudad, ellos viven afuera.

-¿Esta todo seguro? Si tienes miedo, puedo ir a buscarte, no hay problema si te quedas conmigo, no es tan grande mi casa, pero tengo una habitación disponible.

-Gracias me encuentro en un lugar seguro, por hoy dormiré aquí, me han tratado muy bien, aparte ya es un poco tarde para salir a la calle, mañana iré a la universidad, allá los veré a todos.

Al día siguiente, en la Universidad.

-My Lady, ¿Cómo estas, me entere por el cuatro ojos, de lo que paso en tu apartamento?- decía el chico pelirrojo.

-Muy bien y con vida Steve.

-Menos mal, se que puede sonar un poco imprudente, pero my lady tiene algo de las notas de sociales.- En eso se agacha Lydia, toda con pena.

-Lo Siento, se volvió de noche cuando andaba consiguiendo las notas y me quisieron asaltar, pero prometo trabajar mas de día, para tenerlas listas.

-Oh si quieres puedo hacerlas por ti, tienes muchos problemas y más trabajo, seria muy cansado- decía el chico de gafas negras y pelo negro.

-¡Ya llego el cuatro ojos!, no te preocupes Lady, entiendo, deberías de tomarte un descanso por ahora, deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo- decía el chico pelirrojo.

-¡No!, enserio yo puedo, me sentiría mal dejarles mi trabajo.

-Osea Lydia, de verdad nena, nosotros podemos hacerlo, es mejor que descanses, siempre eres la que trabaja más de todos, te mereces un pequeño break- decía el chico moreno recién llegado.

-Pero Darren….- decía la chica de cabello marrón, algo apenada.

-Si, al cabo ya nada mas faltan dos secciones del periódico, y para el viernes tendremos todo, así podremos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones en la playa, ¡Yuju!- decía el chico pelirrojo muy enérgico.

-Esta bien, en cuanto terminen las clases, usted señorita ira a descansar- decía Darren.

Pasaron las horas y se llego la hora de salida, en la chica fue rumbo al estacionamiento de la Universidad, camino hacia su automóvil, cuando vio que recargado en el estaba un chico peliazul, vestido algo juvenil, una camisa estilo militar color negra, jeans azul oscuro y un sombrero, con unas botas cafés, un estilo algo rockero.

-¿Ciel?-decía algo extrañada.

-Hola Lydia, he venido a buscarte- decía el chico, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿No deberías de estar en la escuela o algo así?, digo eres pequeño aún.

-Tengo 16 años Lydia, no lo estoy, la educación que he recibido ha sido en casa.- decía algo molesto Ciel.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quise hacerte enojar, iré por mis cosas a tu mansión, quiero darte las gracias por la hospitalidad que me has brindado desde ayer, buscare un lugar donde alquilar cerca de la universidad.

-Tu… puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en la mansión- decía el chico mirando hacia otro lado, menos hacia ella, tratando de ocultar su pena.

-Lo que menos quiero es, causarte molestias, tu debes estar ocupado buscando a esa persona que me dijiste, ¿no es así?- decía la chica un poco preocupada.

-No las causas, de verdad, tu compañía me es grata, vivo solo en una mansión, es bueno hablar y estar con alguien más, aparte de mi mayordomo, estar firmando documentos y con los negocios y todo eso cansa un poco- decía aun si voltear a ver a la chica de pelo marrón.

-¿Tan pequeño y diriges negocios?- decía algo curiosa la chica.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café, para pasar la tarde?- decía el chico un poco sonrojado, pero tratando de mantener seriedad, logrando un disimule perfecto.

-Esta bien, en realidad no tengo nada que hacer, pero con gusto te acompañare, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos en mi carro? ¿O viene tu mayordomo contigo?

-El se encuentra haciendo unos trabajos.

-¡Bueno entonces vayámonos!- decía la chica quien tomo a Ciel de la mano y este un poco sorprendido por el acto de la joven quien lo llevo hasta la puerta y así emprendieron su camino rumbo al centro comercial.

-En el centro comercial, de este distrito hay un café donde venden unos pastelillos super deliciosos, espero que sean de tu agrado Ciel- dijo la joven de pelo liso, quien en un alto paso a lado de ellos un carro color negro, y la persona quien iba manejando cruzo mirada con ella y con Ciel, pareciendo ser que se percataron ambos de lo mismo.

-¿Viste Ciel? Ese señor de lentes oscuros, ¿Quién seria?- mientras que el chico, le señala que la luz del semáforo, se cambio a luz verde.

-Bueno por lo pronto iremos a tomar café- exclamaba la chica con una sonrisa ya llegando al centro comercial, subieron al segundo piso del lugar y entraron a buscar una mesa al café, y ordenaron.

-Lydia no me has contado mucho de ti, aprovechando que estamos tomando un café, quisiera conocerte un poco más.

-Emm… Bueno como ya lo había dicho, soy estudiante de periodismo, no soy nadie especial, tengo una familia normal, bueno siendo sincera tengo unos padres que no me prestan atención, me dan todo lo que quiero, pero la verdad… me gustaría más de su parte, soy hija unica.

-Descuida, ellos un día se van a dar cuenta de lo que hacen- decía el joven peliazul, quien trataba de entender a la chica, tratando de decir lo correcto sin cometer algún error que pudiera molestar o entristecer más a la chica.

-Sabes Ciel, hay veces que las personas aunque estén juntas se sienten solas, y yo siempre desde un principio lo he sentido respecto a ellos, sonara trillado pero a veces me pregunto si de verdad son mi familia.

-Yo te entiendo…

-Bueno debemos disfrutar de este café, ¡Vamos a comer pastel!- decía la chica.

-Es agradable pasar tiempo contigo- decía Ciel tratando de alegrar a la chica.

-Sabes siento como si ya hubiera tomado café contigo, has de decir que estoy loca, no puedo evitar decir estas cosas, ¿sabes, tu crees que nos hayamos conocido en vidas pasadas?- decía la chica, cuando Ciel casi escupe su pedazo de pastel.

-Lo más probable… yo también… te siento muy familiar.

-Sería genial saber quien fui en mi vida pasada.

-Lo puedes saber, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Tal vez, el señor de la funeraria me dijo algo sobre esto, de echo el dijo que me conocía muy bien…, la verdad me dio miedo.

-¿Señor de la funeraria? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-creo que me dijo que era Undertaker.

-Ya veo. En eso trajeron los cafe, y suena el celular de Lydia.

-Lo siento, debo contestar.

-No hay problema- decía el ex Conde mientras bebía su café.

-Hola, si.. aja.. en el centro comercial, bebiendo café con mi vecino, ¡enserio! Si acá los espero.

-Ciel, no te molestaría que acompañemos a mis amigos de la universidad a comprar unas cosas para nuestra oficina de la revista.

-Emm, claro que no me molesta.

-Bien, terminando nos veremos con ellos en la entrada del centro comercial.

Más Tarde.

-Hola my Lady, pensamos que no deberías estar durmiendo y estar triste por lo que paso, por eso te llamamos para que estés alegre- decía Steve muy enérgico - ¿Y este chaval? ¿Quién es?, mmmm ¿Estas un poco flaco y pequeño?- decía mientras que Ciel los miraba extrañamente.

-Déjenme presentarlos, el es mi vecino Ciel, el fue quien junto a su mayordomo, me salvaron y me ha prestado sus atenciones hasta ahorita.

-Orales chaval!, mi nombre es Steven Morie, mucho gusto.

-Tu pelo es casi azul, nunca había visto algo así, ¿o te lo decoloras?, mi nombre es Darren Lionello.

-Gracias por cuidar de Lydia, mi nombre es Ian Holman.

Así se presentaron cada uno de los chicos, pero entre Ciel e Ian, pues Ian no le miraba bien.

-Ciel Phantomhive, es un placer conocerles.

-Ahora que se conocen, vamos a comprar las cosas.

Después de conocerse los chicos se dirigieron todos hacia el lugar donde realizarían sus compras mientras que a lo lejos se encontraba el hombre el cual antes había pasado a lado de Ciel y Lydia.

-Vaya, vaya, Conde… aun no te rindes, y eso que ya pasaron siglos, y por fin encontraste a tu pequeña princesa… es un lastima para ti que posiblemente pueda ser la segunda vez que te la quiten, esto te pasa por jugar a ser dios… nunca debiste meterte con los dioses.

**Uy uy como ven? Ciel y Lydia empiezan a acerse más cercanos :3, pero parece ser que Ian también estima mucho a la Lady, waaa!, '¿que pasara? .**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Gracias por leerme, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido. atte:karocharlotte:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, les traigo ya el capitulo 6, ya se esta poniendo interesante, he estado ocupada, pero en mis tiempos libres avanzo lo más que puedo, si alguien me esta leyendo, me interesaría su opinión, se los agradecería, para mejorar todos. bueno espero que lo disfruten gracias n_n waa!**

**Capitulo 6**

_Me sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de una tarde con mis amigos y con Ciel, no se pero me siento contenta cada vez que estoy con el, tal vez lo vea como el hermano que me hubiese gustado tener, pero siento que el y yo lleváramos mucho tiempo conociéndolo._

_-_¿Qué opinas de este tipo de hoja? Lydia- decía Ian, quien la cuidaba y hablaba mas con ella que todo el resto, Steve y Darren estaban jugando y llevándose a Ciel en contra de su voluntad de ellos.

-Mira chaval, ves a esos dos, más bien al idiota de Ian, que nunca le ha dicho lo que siente a nuestra Lady- le decía Steve mientras que se encontraban escondidos detrás de un estante de libros.

-Ya se, me desespera que no le diga nada, ashh es un lento, ella también es amable con el, pero es difícil saber si le gusta el, mientras que el no le diga nada, no va a pasar nada, debe apurarse.

-Ya veo...-dijo Ciel, mientras que apretaba su puño, pero Darren logro ver eso, quien solo sonrió, sin decir nada.

-Ya vámonos con ellos, solo están hablando de cosas aburridas- decía el pelirrojo, seguido del moreno.

-No encontramos las carpetas Lydia- decía el moreno.

-Mmm bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, no es tan urgente, pero bueno, tenemos la mayoría de las cosas, con esto tendremos lista la publicación para el viernes- decía la chica del pelo marrón.

- Yo me llevare las cosas para la oficina, solo falta una sección, la suya lady, pero ya el cuatro ojos, me trajo todas las notas, solo es cuestión de editar las paginas, y listos.

-Ashh saben, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, que tal si vamos a comer chicos- decía el moreno.

-¡Si vamos!, de casualidad, ¿alguien trae una cámara a la mano?- decía Steve.

- Yo ¿Por qué?- decía la chica

-Tengo una súper idea, ve por tu cámara Lady, Darrin en la cajuela tengo las luces, Pequeño azul tu serás un modelo el día de hoy junto con la Lady, cuatro ojos tu también, pero puedes ayudarme trayendo una maleta que esta en la cajuela, y yo iré a pedir permiso a los encargados del centro comercial.

En eso, todos fueron a hacer las tareas asignadas por el pelirrojo, Ciel solo más que molesto, estaba también nervioso, ser un modelo ¿Qué es eso? Jamás en toda su vida como humano y parte de demonio, había hecho una tontería como esas, pensando que tal vez sus conocimientos sobre la época actual, no eran suficientes si quería "sobrevivir", con estos chicos.

Ya reunidos todos en el punto de reunión que les indico el chico, ya se encontraban con el set de luces y con la mayoría de las cosas que les había pedido.

-¡Vamos a hacer una sesión de fotos todos nosotros y con la gente del centro comercial! ¡¿Fantástico no creen?!, ahora pequeño azul ponte este traje estilo victoriano y usted Lady este vestido, ahorita llega Rita la maquillista.

-Ósea Steve, ¿de donde sacaste una maquillista?- decía el moreno un poco molesto.

-Pues verán amigos, con el dinero que teníamos, la contrate y aparte es amiga mía, no resulto tan costoso, y es más nos sobra para ir a cenar después de esto.

-Sin duda, tu creatividad es un poco peligrosa- decía Ian

-No creen que sería mejor que alguien más se ponga este traje- decía Ciel tratando de liberarse de esta situación.

-¡No!, eres perfecto- decía Steve con sus manos formando tratando de formar un cuadrado, enfrente de Ciel.

-Te visualizo con estas ropas, tu altura, tu porte es perfecta para el tipo de fotos que quiero, ¡Así que vamos! ve a cambiarte azul. - le decía mientras lo logra empujar a los baños.

-Yo también, pienso que deberías buscar a alguien más, aparte de mí- decía la chica.

-Pero lady, si usted es perfecta, se que no me va a decepcionar- también le decía y la empujo al baño de mujeres.

En eso después de cambiarse y ser maquillados, salieron Ciel quien llevaba un vestuario muy victoriano, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro militar, en medio de la blusa blanca lleva unos volados acorde a victorianos en línea V, y unas botas militar color café, con un sombrero de copa negro, con un listón de volados con una rosa de tela roja, dando así un look gótico victoriano. Lydia llevaba un vestido café, de manga corta, que llevaba volados, con una raya en V, y con flores pequeñas rojas en el contorno de la línea, en las orillas más volados, con unas medias blancas, y zapatillas color negras, el cabello suelto y ondulado, con un sombrero igual que el de Ciel, solo que de color negro.

-¡Se ven perfectos!- decía Steve muy emocionado.

-Stevi, eres bueno para estas cosas- decía el moreno.

-Gracias amigo Darren, bueno vamos Lydia y pequeño azul, ven ese escenario, ahí se van a poner, en ese fondo se ve el interior de una mansión al estilo victoriano, tu pequeño azul te vas a sentar en esa silla, tu Lady, va a sentarse en el piso, más bien arriba de esa alfombra a lado del pequeño azul, pero con los pies enfrente, uno arriba del otro, y bueno, su vestido con cuidado trate de que quede en ¡¿Esperen!? ¿Dónde esta el perro?.

-ya se volvió loco- decía Ian de mal humor.

En eso, la gente se empezó a reunir, viendo la sesión de fotos, y llega Steve con un perro Husky Siberiano, y lo puso a lado de Lydia, quien se encontraba nerviosa, por la mascota, pero el más nervioso era Ciel, quien por un momento se acordó de aquella ves que tuvo que usar un vestido color rosa, para el caso de Jack el destripador.

-Muy bien chicos, ya vamos a empezar con la sesión, pequeño azul cara seria, créete que eres el maldito jefe y que tu mandas, tu Lady lo más seria y misteriosa que puedes verte, y con una mano acariciando a "misky" el perro, porfavor, listos… 1… 2… 3…

_Una hora después._

Ian, Ciel y Lydia, calleron rendidos ya que los tres fueron los modelos, Ian también salió con ellos dos, vestido con ropas similares como ellos, Darren también exahusto fue quien se encargo de la iluminación, la escenografía y las luces, Merry la maquillista, junto con Steve terminaron con megas sonrisas en sus rostro.

-Fue un buen negocio, querida Merry, ya quedo tu publicidad en nuestra revista- decía el pelirrojo satisfecho con el trabajo de la maquillista.

-Bien Morie, ya quedamos en acuerdo, me tengo que ir, gracias.- Asi se fue, y ya reunidos todos, el pelirrojo decide invitarlos a comer pizza y cerveza.

-Ósea, hasta que dices algo bueno Stevi, me estoy muriendo de hambre desde hace horas- decía Darren un poco molesto

-Yo si tengo hambre- decía Lydia.

-Bueno yo también, vayamos a con Joe's su pizza es buena.

-Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Ciel se quedaba un poco pensativo, pero a la vez trataba de dejar sus preocupaciones por un momento, después todos se dirigieron hacia el establecimiento, entraron Steve, Darren y Ciel fueron a tomar asiento en eso Lydia iba a ordenar la comida y la sigue Ian.

-Lydia si quieres ve a sentarte con los demás, yo pagare la comida que se supone que Steve nos pagaría- decía el chico.

-Steve me dio el dinero, pero aparte quiero ordenar un postre para mi, asi que demorare, si quieres yo hago fila para pagar.

-Insisto por favor, debes estar cansada por la sesión, mira tus pies, se que te salieron algunas ampollas por los tacones.- decía el chico, mientras ella volteaba a mirar sus pies.

En la mesa se encontraban sentados los demás bebiendo cerveza alegremente menos Ciel, quien se encontraba distraído con su celular, quedo fascinado con la tecnología de la época actual, pero lo que más disfruta es la música clásica que no alcanzo a escuchar después de su época hasta la actual.

-pequeño azul, toma bebe una cerveza, ¿no eres tan pequeño después de todo?- decía el pelirrojo.

-¿Ósea cuantos años tienes?- decía el moreno.

-16 años- dijo el peliazul.

-Bueno ya es hora de que aprendas cosas de grandes.- le decía el pelirrojo aventándole una cerveza hacia su lugar.

- No deseo beber por el momento, gracias- En eso volteo a ver a Lydia e Ian y se molesto, el moreno se dio cuenta de su reacción que lo sienta y lo abraza.

-Eres tan bello, serias un buen modelo, no te interesaría introducirte al mundo de modelaje, tengo varios contactos que se que te ayudaría con eso- le decía al chico evitando así que a fuera a interrumpir a la chica y al chico.

-No gracias- se levanto, tomo la cerveza y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola Lydia, se que debes estar un poco cansada después de un arduo trabajo, toma, te he traído algo de beber- decía el chico, mientras Ian hizo una malacara.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Ciel- decía alegremente la chica.

-Lydia yo pagare, ve a sentarte- la chica le dio el dinero y se fue a tomar asiento con los demás, mientras veía como se alejaba la chica.

-Maldito mocoso…- decía para si mismo.

2 horas después:

-Osheeaa maldito Dave Fuurt, mee roboo a mi chiicaa, quien shee cree eshee creetino, shoolo por eshtudiarrr meediicina lo ashee inmortal o quee, pueeshh yoo estudio perioodhissmo sheñoress, soy shuu diooss…- decía el pelirrojo algo pasado de copas.

-Stevi ya creo que se te pasaron las copas ¿no crees?- decía el moreno, mientras lo intentaba detener, porque estaba apunto de subirse a la mesa.

-Ya se alcoholizo este idiota.- decía Ian molesto.

-Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya descansar chicos.

-Si tienes razón, yo me llevare al borrachín conmigo, ¿alguien más quiere un aventón? Voy a los dormitorios del campus.

-Yo me voy con ustedes chicos- decía el pelinegro.

-Yo me iré con Ciel, chicos- decía la chica mientras

-Buenoo pequeshoo azhull cuuida a Lady y que eshtee a shalvoo..- decía el alcoholizado.

-Sí- decía Ciel.

Ya en la salida del lugar se despidieron los chicos y se quedaron Lydia y Ciel solos.

-Ya es hora de irnos, vámonos-dijo la chica, así se dirigieron los chicos hacia el automóvil, ya estando una vez dentro de el, la chica intentaba encenderlo, dando varios intentos sin éxito, después de un buen rato.

-No quiere encender- decía un poco nerviosa.

-Esto no es bueno…, ya cerraron el restaurant y esta vacío el estacionamiento- decía Ciel, pensando que debido al trabajo que se encuentra haciendo el mayordomo, demoraría al menos una hora en llegar.

-Ya esta helando aquí- decía la chica, quien se abrazaba así misma.

-Toma- le ofrece Ciel su chaleco.

-Gracias, pero… ¿estas seguro de dármela?

-Si, aquí adentro no esta tan frio, en comparación de afuera.

-Ciel espero que te hallas divertido el día de hoy, me sentí muy contenta de pasar una tarde agradable con todos mis amigos y contigo, desde ahora ya no eres solamente mi vecino, también mi amigo.

-Si… yo también… pase un buen rato con todos ustedes.

- Que bueno, ¡oye estas titiritando de frío!, acércate conmigo.

-ehh- decía el chico quien se puso rojo al instante.

-no muerdo, lo juro, pero no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa, y si no te acercas, yo me acercare a ti.

-emm, estoy bien, enserio.

-Ni modo, te advertí- Lydia se acerco a Ciel, quien puso la chaqueta encima de ambos.

-No nos cubre a los dos totalmente, pero se siente menos el frio- decía la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si, no te preocupes ya no tarda en venir Sebastián.

-¿tú mayordomo?

-Si, demorara al menos una hora o media hora.

- Esta bien, ando muy cansada.

-Si la sesión de fotos, fue agotadora- decía el chico, mientras Lydia empezaba a dormirse, cuando de repente cabeceo y quedo recargada encima de los hombros de Ciel, este la miro y ella de repente despertó un poco apenada.

-Ay lo siento, Ciel, que pena- decía mientras miraba para otro lado, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Emm no te preocupes, si quieres dormir encima de mi hombro, puedes hacerlo- decía Ciel también mirando para el lado opuesto, al igual que ella ocultando la pena.

-Bueno, mira mejor si me acerco a la ventana y te acercas conmigo, y asi me recargo en la ventana, para no molestarte.

-Esta helada ¿no crees?

-No, por favor Ciel, insisto- decía seria la chica de manera seria.

-bueno, como tu lo prefieras- En eso Lydia se acerco a la ventana y Ciel iba a ser lo mismo, cuando iba levantando el chaleco, lo piso e iba a caer encima de Lydia, quedando muy cerca de ella, ruborizados los dos, se quedaron mirando un momento, el contemplaba el rostro de su amada, su hermoso cabello marrón, sus labios de un color rojizo como las cerezas, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, un dulce olor a durazno que emanaba, después los dos empezaron a mirarse sus labios, fue asi como el Conde se aproximaba para unirse en un beso por primera vez, cuando se escucho un ruido desgarrador y ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

**Uy Uy, como ven ya casi se dan un kiss, pero algo los interrumpio ¿Que sera? waa!**

**Steve se alcoholizo solillo, es todo un loquishoo xD**

**Ian lucha por el amor de Lydia.**

**Darren se empieza a dar cuenta de algo sobre Ciel**

**Lydia solo sigue sus impulsos, sin saber porque.**

**Ciel es mio muajaja (viene Lydia y se lo lleva :'c ) **

**hahahaha bueno cualquier comentario o sugerencia, un review, sera bienvenido. Gracias chicos n_n**

**Atte Karocharlotte:3**


End file.
